Timeline of Future
Timeline An Timeline to Future 2020s 2020 Glacier National Park are Becoming Ice Free World War IV Might Occur Completion of Jeddah Tower Wars are Attacking in an Storm Hyno Airplanes are Most Common in the USA 2021 Completion of Rama IX Super Tower Europe's Temporary Chance of Rain Has Increased by 2% Global Population Reachs 7.5 Billion 2022 Nanotech are Rare in the World France's Chance of Dropping Winters to Become Ice Free Decreased by 6% Completion of Suzhou International Finance Center in China 2024 Nights in USA Have 9 PM of Sunset Now Fully Operational of Jeddah City World Wars Have Rainning D - Day Celebrates 80th Anniversary 2025 Canada's Average Chance of Rain Have Increased by 25% Azerbaijan Tower Completed Entertainment City Pasay Reachs an Population of 500,000 2027 Making Effected to Terraforming Mars in the Mars to Making Snows Entertainment City Pasay Reachs an Population of 600,000 NAIA Expressway Toll Fees Having Increased by 65% to Paid of $5,000.00 2028 Amazing Skyway Have Increased Toll Fees by 2% to Paid of $900.00 Cars Have Begin to be AI Manila Population Reachs 50 Million Technology Have an Example of an Education Will Decreased Over 10% to an Adults 2029 Cars Pernament Now AI Making Terraformed Mars This Year Google's Future City Will Pernament Movies 2030s 2030 Manila Population Reachs 60 Million Manila Bay's Chance of Tsunami Have 150% 2031 Chance of Rains Have 50% Now Increased California Population Reachs 45 Million First Used 1 Mile Building 2032 Manila Population Reachs 62 Million Intensity Chance of Rain Have Decreased to 48% Manned Mission to Mars 2034 First Mission to Venus Global Population Reachs 8 Billion 2035 Rain Chances Have 45% to Decreased by 5% Virtual Cities Begin Bulit Mexico Population Reachs 150 Million 2037 Many Virtual Cities Begin Bulit in Other: Manila, Shanghai, Japan, Beijing, Taipei, India, Hong Kong and Dubai Manila Population Reachs 75 Million Ortigas Center Was Begin Bulit Virtual City Around July, 2037 2038 Nearby Places to Have World War II After Celebrating 94th Anniversary of D - Day Lucks Placed to Last Terraforming Mars in the Way of May, 2038 Manila Population Reachs 76 Million First Virtual City To Make More Cities by: Clark, Angeles, Guangzhou, Shenzhen, Davao City, Iloilo City, Cebu City, Samar, Leyte, USA, Hanoi, Ho Chi Minh City, Bangkok and Kuala Lumpur 2039 Chance of Rain Has Now 100% Without Storms and Pressure Areas Vietnam Population Reachs 120 Million 2040s 2040 Thailand Making Virtual City to Added More 30 Towns and Cities Virtual Cars are More Common Manila's Bay Chance of Tsunami Have 300% Sky Mile Tower in Japan Went Under Construction 2042 Global Population Reachs 9 Billion Sky Mile Tower's Japan Construction of Roofdown Begins Mars Between Phobos and Deimos Are Transported 2043 Construction of Rooftop Begins in Tokyo's Sky Mile Tower The Manila Population Reachs 86 Million 2044 The World War II (not to be confused with 1945 WW2) Might be Occur After Celebrates D - Day 100th Anniversary Tokyo's Sky Mile Tower Topped Out 2045 Completion of Tokyo's Sky Mile Tower Underway Retirement Ages Have Increased to 125 AI's Body Have Age of Century's People Increased That Will Born Before 1945 and Age 100 on 2045 2046 Nearby Virtual Cities Having Grows Will on Much Countries Manila's Population Reachs 90 Million Mcdonald's Restaurant Grows Into Virtually Future and Have Now 18,000 Restaurants for 2046 2047 Chance of Rainfall have 30% Now Number of Century's Age of People That Will Born Before 1947 and Age 100 by 2047 2048 Mcdonald's Reachs 19,000 Restaurant and 100 Virtually After Growing into an 30 Floors With Elevator/Stripe Chance of Born That Will is 80% to Shortly Grow Population 2049 Mcdonald's Restaurant Have Reached 100 Floors to First Restaurant With 100 Floors or More 2050s 2050 Mcdonalds Reachs 20,000 Restaurants and 250 Virtually Many Mcdonalds Restaurant for Virtually Begins Grow in Massive Fastest Future by Airbus Completion Date Nearby 40% Amazon Rainforest Have Unforested 2051 Many Virtual City in Negros Islands to Grow into Skyscrapers Iloilo's City Philippines Build Skyscrapers McDonald's Restaurant Will Reached to be 25,000 and 300 Virtually 2052 - 2059 Manila Population to be Reach 92 Million The Iloilo City Having to Bulit Skyscrapers in Hi-Tech Global Chance of Rain if Now 75% Mars Have Many Colonies Will First Born Before 2053 Effect of Terraform Mars Have Now Slow due to an Colonies Born Before 2053 Mars Reached at 250 Colonies That Born Before 2053 in 2054 First Celebrated Birthday on Mars by 2054 Many 1km Skyscraper Virtual Cities in Makati City, Manila by 2054 to Grows in 2055, Halley Comets is Now Return by 2061 Activated Nukes in the 2059 Mars Have Many Humans by 2060 The End of The Oil Age by 2060 2060s Halley Comet Returns Helium - 3 Mining on Moon by 2060 Iloilo City's First Largest Airplane from The Airport Tropical Storms are Havoc in the Many Regions Manila City Reachs 95 Million of Population Nanorex are Consumer Product by 2060 Mcdonalds Many to Reach an 500 Virtually by 2061 Bicol Region Begin Construct of Skyscrapers in Various Cities by 2061 Many Various Cities to Begin Grows Skyscraper by 2062 Mindanao Islands to Begin Grows Skyscraper by 2062 Insurance Crisis Zamboanga's City Begin Construct to be Skyscraper by 2062 China's More Various City are Begin Construct an Skyscraper Space Elevator Begins Construction in Popularity 2060s With Period of 60 Years Indonesia's Many More Various City are Begin Construct an Skyscraper and Grows Now Zamboanga's City Having to Virtual City by 2064 An Insurance Crisis by 2065 Crime Shows That Police Chance of Getting Have 80% Many Various Cities in USA Begin Construction Many Skyscrapers China's Space Elevator Begin Construction By End of Decade: Manila Population Reachs 100 Million 2070s Platform Construction of Space Elevator Begins by 2070 Greenland's Country to Begin Terraform into Habitable Country by 2070 Completion of A-Spire Tower in Antartica by 2070 Platform of Space Elevator Are 10% Complete by 2071 Showing Various Districts in Baguio City Begin Construction of Skyscrapers Greenland's Expressway First Constructed to Various Cities While Transformed by 2071 Greenland Begin to be Transform Into Habitable Country by 2072 Shanghai Tower Grows Into 1000m by 2072 Various Cities in the CAR Region of Philippines Begin Construction of Skyscrapers Mcdonalds Reached its 1500 Virtually Manila Population Reachs 150 Million Transform Greenland into Habitable Country Could be Completed by 2120s Various Cities in Greenland Begins Construction of Skyscraper Earth Surpassing to be Ultima Tower Will Begin Construction on 2075 and Completed on 2121 Space Elevator's Platform Completed Around 2077 By The End of This Decade: Space Elevator Begins Groundbreaking by 2079 2080s Ultima Tower Went Under Construction on Early 2080s Naga City's To be Grows Virtually in Early 2080s Europe Have Tempo's Currently by 2080s Water Construction of Ultima Tower in the 2082 Elevator Construction of Space Elevator Begins in 2084 Manila Population Reachs 180 Million Mcdonald's 100 Floors Completed Count 10 as of 2085 Ultima Tower to have Reach 200m by 2085 Stocks of Food Will Losed by 0.006% by 2085 Space Elevator Cranes to Have Erects by 2086 Natural Crimes are 95% as of 2086 Ultima Tower Reachs 300m by 2087 First Space Elevator Went Under Construction as of 2087 First Virtually Pedestrian Overpass Constructed by 2087 Ultima Tower Was Discovered Construction by Arian Smith on 2088 at the Height of 315m Many Jeepneys in Manila Virtually are Common in 2088 at the Back in 2050 That Was Uncommon Ultima Tower Reachs 320m by 2089 2090s More Space Elevator Begins Construction in the 2090 Many Jeepneys in the Philippines Are Equip With Aircons, Virtually Chairs, Future Jeepney Control and an Glasses for Jeepneys Virtually Back in 2050 World War V Are Occur Now Mcdonald's Announced 1000 Virtually Buildings in an News Apple Shop's First Biggest Apple Store in the World by 2092 Ultima Tower Reachs 450m by 2092 iPad's Screen Have 3000x3000 by 2094 Ultima Tower's City Begin Construction During The 2090s By The End of 2090s: Mass Construction of Space Elevator Begins in the 2099 - Seen From http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2RYf92dYbM 22nd Century 2100s Space Elevators Reachs an Mass Construction Extension of Grasses Begin in the Greenland Ultima Tower Reached its 500m by 2100 Transformation of Antarctica Into Habitable Country Began in 2101 and Expected to be Completed by 2165 Canada Transformation into Habitable Country Began in 2101 and Expected to be Completed by 2160 Mcdonald's Skyscraper Will Erect in All Cities by 2101 Manila Population Reachs 250 Million by 2102 The TRY 2004 Begins Construction at 2100 Beteween 2102 First Virtual Cars to Have Double Floors by 2102 Ultima Tower's Rail Begin Construction in the 2102 Greenland's Terraformation Grews Canada Border in the 2103 Virtually Farms Are Used by 2104 Virtually Airplanes Are Used by 2104 The Future Boeing 250 Now Speed of 120kph to 150kph Manila's First Virtually Farm as of 2105 Ultima Tower Reachs 600m by 2105 Mars Reached its 475,000 Colonies by 2106 Manila Reached Population of 300 Million by 2106 Construction of Space Elevator Completed an Mass by 2107 Ultima Tower's City Construction Begins in 2108 Saabirut City Founded by 2109 Saabirut's Begin Bulit Buildings by 2109 By This End of Decade: Saabirut's City Hall Constructed by 2109 2110s Saabirut's City Reached Population of 1,500 Saabirut's City Have Reachs an Level 2 of Residential Buildings Topping Out of Space Elevator in the 2111 Age of Retirement Will Closely into 150 in USA by 2112 Saabirut's City First Uses Nanodrugs by 2112 Food Price are 80% Discount in the USA by 2112 China's Space Elevator Reachs 1,000,000m by 2113 Food Price are Increased by 5% in the Romania and Many European Countries in the 2113: Food Price Are 105% Now Saabirut's City to First Bulit Villes by 2114 Mahashta Murasi's Still Alive by 2115 at Age of 280 Saabirut City's Reached Population of over 10,000 by 2115 Virtually Population Increased by 66% Now in the 2116 The Space Elevator is Below Announce to Completed by 2117 Manila Reachs Around 300 Million by 2117 Japan's Population Subtracts into 30 Million by Around Late 2110s The Tokyo Earthquakes Announced Around 2118 The TRY-2004 to Begin Causes Earthquakes by 2118 Left Maining Residential Buildings in the TRY-2004 Will Destroyed by Earthquake Around The Late 2110s The TRY-2004 too Closure Due to an Earthquakes by Early 2119 2120s The TRY-2004 to Upgrade it by Beginning of 2120s The Saabirut Reachs Population of 12,000 The Japan Population is Around Now 26 Million Due to an 2118 - 2120 Tokyo Earthquakes The TRY-2004 is Now Upgraded and Opened by Beginning of 2120s Many Airplanes are Cancelled due to a Ticket Failure in the 2120s Retirement Age is 250 by Mid - 2120s Food Price are 30% Discount by Mid - 2120s By This End of Decade: Megatall Skyscraper Erects in the City Saabirut Far Future (22nd Century to 36th Century) Japan Population Will Increased Quickly by 2130s Moon's Begin to have Transform Habitable Planet by 2130s Reported to Begin Transform Mars into Habitable Planet by 2140s Saabirut's First 1km Skyscraper Completed by Mid-22nd Century Virtually Places Are Common in the Late-22nd Century First Hypontic Humans by the 2200 Whillster President Dies by the 2205 that Born in 2147 Time of Rushes for Golds Have Increased by 6% in the 2214 Space Elevator in Japan Begins Construction in the 2220 and Also Completed in 2240 Increased Godzilla Appears by 60% in the 2231 World War X occurs on 2235, 200 years after AI attacks World War 11 occurs on 2251 World War 12 occurs on 2273 World War 13 occurs on 2291 Saabirut 300th Anniversary Interplanetary War occurs on 2312 World War 14 occurs on 2313-2329 World War 15 occurs on 2321 Interplanetary War 2 occurs on 2325-2330 Number of nations on earth has been increased by 1,500 Population reaches 600 Billion by 2330 World War 16-22 occurs on Earth, Moon, Mars, Venus, Europa by 2332-2351 World War 23-39 occurs on 15 moons in Solar System, Mars And Earth by 2338-2349 1000 Years War begins in 2359 and ends in 3414, Number of nations on earth has been increased by 2,500 Population reaches 1 Trillion by 2388 AI, Imperial, Fascist, Communist nations battle each other by 2389 World War 40-75 occurs on 2339 and ends on 2381 2019 Years War begins in 2340 and ends on 5359 Space elevator extends to 1 AU (150,000,000 KM) Great Hemispheric War occurs on 2355, and ends on 2392 Massive wars decline population by 1.088 Trillion World War 76-93 occurs on 2388, and ends on 2441 Interstellar War 1 begins in 2392, and ends on 2553 World War 94-119 begins on 2401 and ends on 2443 Mass Independence Wars occurs on 2412, then ends on 2449 World War 120-188 occurs on 2428-2449 Population reaches 5 trillion, Alien War 1 occurs on 2452-3123 World War 189-242 occurs on 2459-2525 New Roman Empire is formed in merging countries of South Europe, North Africa and Arab Caliphate World War 243-299 occurs on 2519-2613 World War 300-376 occurs on 2612-2666 World War 377-428 occurs on 2666-2929 World War 429-499 occurs on 2921-2938 New colonies on Mars, Earth, Moon (Luna) and Ceres World War 500-611 occurs on 2949-2999 3000s to 36th Century 1,000,000,000 space colonies war between AI (Utilitarian) and humans Humans are powered by AI by 3000 World War 612-700 occurs on Early 31st century and ends on Late 33rd century World War 701-855 occurs on 3333-3535 Ceres colonies followed by war on 3210-3535 Even More Far Future World War 856-903 occurs on 3536-3809 World War 903-MIII occurs on 3810-3929 Millions of countries merged into 100,000 countries Earth Union is formed in 4000 Intergalactic War - 4000 - 6286 Inter universal war - 5125 - 39299